And we wonder why
by RoxanneTheGreat
Summary: Why? It's a question most people ask. First you should have a theory, then later a conclusion. Besides sometimes asking why ends up being a VERY bad thing to do, so ask at your own risk. Yaoi, is going past Halloween if that's ok with you. Beta'er needed!
1. Chapter 1

**Røxanne:*grins* **

**13:*frowns a little* What did you do? **

**Røxanne: I locked everyone out of house today! **

**13: Why? **

**Spanner:*walks in* You needed me right? **

**Røxanne:*glomps him* You came! I made this for you! Roll it Rebirth! **

**Rebirth:*sighs* **

* * *

**And we wonder why ( Halloween drabbles) **

**Drabble 1: Of headphones and lolipops**

**Rated: K+ or T**

**Disclaimer: If I did...*looks around shifty* you know very well what would happen...**

**Enjoy~ **

* * *

**Theory: Spanner-san eats lolipops to help him think. **

274884728472274884482772482

It was like any other day. Tsuna and his constant clumsiness broke his favorite pair of orange and black headphones, a parting gift from his 'older brother' Dino. So his only option was to ask Reborn for money, which was denied in the nicest of ways.

" Reborn can I-"

" No."

And a bullet was shot near his head. Note to self: never, and I mean NEVER, ask Reborn for money. Anyway, what was a mafia boss to do?

Aha! A completely ( crazy? Insane?-) 'reasonable' idea popped into his dense head.

" I should visit Spanner-san!..." he mumbled, grabbing a grey jacket and his car keys before running out the door into the fringed air towards the local mechanic shop.

274884722748847248278472482

The shop, was as big as Spanner and Shouichi needed. Much bigger than expected, actually. A few years ago, after Tsuna became the Tenth, Spanner and his life long friend opened a mechanic shop ironically called 'Black Spell'. The service was great, only if the owners were there, which was about half the time. Now let's go see the blonde and red head, shall we?

488427724827728484724827248

Tsuna burst through the door, face red from the chilly October air. Looking around he didn't see Shouichi or Spanner at the counter. Weird...

" Spanner-san?" he called, receiving no answer. Nothing. Not even the buzzing sound of mini Mosca.

He took a few nervous steps towards the door that led to Spanner and Shoichi's work areas.

" Shouichi-san?" his voice cracked a little.

Nothing. So the sane thing was to leave and come back, right? You bet it is.

Tsuna scrambled along the wall, and turned the corner right into Spanner's room. He didn't see the blonde anywhere, even though the light was on.

" Vongola?"

"HIIIE!"

274884722772488448277284482

Tsuna clutched at his heart, blushing wildly." S-sp-p..."

Spanner stood in the bathroom door way, a white towel around his neck, hair dripping wet. Half naked, and wearing a simple pair of jeans. Tsuna eyes wondered to the mechanic's lean pale toned stomach and abs, face flushed.

A grin reached Spanner's eyes, and his mouth twitched a little.

" Like what you see, Vongola?" he teased lightly.

" I-I..." sputtered the teen.

Spanner slipped on a green t-shirt and stuck a dark red lollipop in his mouth.

" So what broke this time?" he questioned, patting mini Mosca lovingly.

The tuna shyly held up the broken headphones.

" My headphones, can you please fix them?"

" Sure." he agreed.

277248842748847248277424827

Spanner sat hunched over a table, picking at the wires in the headphones carefully.

Tsuna sat timidly a few feet away from Spanner, on his bed next to mini Mosca, who whirred a lollipop and offered it to him.

" O-oh thanks mini Mosca..." he unwrapped the wrapper, catching Spanner's attention.

" Vongola don't-"

Tsuna grimaced. The candy didn't taste sweet at all. It tasted salty and metallic like...

" B-blood!" he squeaked, immediately spitting out the offensive treat.

277248842748847272842748847

" So let me get this straight..." Tsuna began trembling a little. " T-that was blood flavored.." he trailed off unable to continue. Spanner sighed and stood up.

" I'm a vampire." he put bluntly.

"W-WHAT?!" yelled the boy. " Y-you..."

Spanner grabbed Tsuna's wrist before he could protest and pulled him forward, opening his mouth a little, revealing sharp fangs. Tsuna gasped in surprise and stroked a smooth glinting ivory tooth.

" B-but..."

" Vongola, not all vampires drink blood. We only drink our mates blood, if willing. That's why I programmed mini Mosca to have different flavor settings. Still I need blood to live..." Spanner explained, green eyes softened slightly with worry. " I won't hurt you, I promise..."

Tsuna blushed at the raw emotion those words held.

" H-how much is fixing m-my headphones gonna cost?" he changed the subject quickly.

Spanner grinned crookedly and leaned forward, his hot breath ghosting over Tsuna's neck, causing goosebumps to pop all over his skin.

" Nothing... But some blood.." he whispered sensually, teeth grazing over a vein.

" A-ah..." Tsuna shivered as a warm tongue licked at his pulse while the skin was being nipped at with teeth.

" So what do you say...?"

Gulping, the teen gripped at Spanner's arms, closing his eyes tightly.

" O-ok-kay~" he moaned as Spanner bit deep into his flesh.

274884722748847248274827842

Spanner pulled away, panting lightly. Tsuna was limp in his arms. His eyes flashed from red back to mellow green.

" Looks like I overdid it..." he muttered, gently laying Tsuna on his bed. Licking his lips the sweet taste of blood still lingered on his tongue. A smug smirk lit his face.

" Guess you're my mate now, Vongola."

**Conclusion: Never eat his lolipops unless he offers it to you. **

* * *

**Røxanne: So...you like it?! *eyes light up* **

**Spanner: Eh? I guess... **

**Røxanne: KYAAAA! *screams into her pillow* **

**13: At least she has self control...*glances at Røxanne* **

**Røxanne:* is spazzing out* **

**13:...I think... **

**Spanner: Please rate and review, also do you like lolipops? **

* * *

**Next up, Drabble 2: Your number 1 **

**Can you guess Who it is?~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Røxanne: Axel, what's wrong? **

**Axel:* pales and points a shaky finger at Mandy* The hell is that?! **

**Reborn & Rebirth: A domo, if you had eyes **

**Mandy: * glares at Axel but no one notices* **

**Axel: It's fricken' glaring at me! **

**Røxanne: * rolls eyes* and they make flavored condoms...**

**13 & Reno: They do...**

**Røxanne & Axel: O.O **

* * *

**And we wonder why (Halloween drabbles) **

**Drabble 2: Your number 1 **

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: If I did...*looks around shifty* you know very well what would happen...**

**Enjoy~ **

* * *

**Theory: Reborn is the number 1 Hitman ( in the world) because well you know...**

R27R2772RR2772R27R7227R

It was just a regular day for Dame-Tsuna. When I mean regular, I mean really messed up. It all started when Tsuna asked Reborn a question. Harmless, right? Wrong...

" Mou...Reborn?"

" What? I'm busy, make it quick." the man glanced up from his newspaper.

Tsuna fidgets around in his seat a minute. Reborn's stare was very unnerving...

" Why are you the number one hit man in the world?"

A smirk threatened to break Reborn's face, his eyes glimmered.

"So..." He stood up, walking slowly to Tsuna, who tried to flatten himself against his chair.

" You really wanna know? Dame-Tsuna...?" he purred.

Despite being scared out of his wits, Tsuna nodded his head determinedly.

"Y-yes!" he said eagerly.

Reborn stopped advancing and Tsuna let out a sigh of relief.

"Well that's because I'm a Phoenix, and can never 'Die'..."

Tsuna's jaw dropped. The world was screwed.

" P-Phoenix?!"

The hitman stepped closer and grabbed Tsuna's wrists, putting them above his head.

" R-reborn?!" the boy squeaked.

" I'm also your number one hitman, right? Tsu~na~" he questioned, loving the blush spread across the cute cheeks of his student. Tsuna hissed when Reborn nipped at his lip, trying to get in.

Reborn frowned.

" Let me in."

Tsuna shook his head, lips tightly sealed.

" No."

Reborn's eyes hardened slightly.

" Now."

Tsuna didn't flinch, his golden eyes burned in irritation...

Wait, golden eyes...

" Tsunayoshi?!" the man wondered out loud.

Tsunayoshi grinned.

" Hello, Reborn." hissed Tsuna's other personality, wincing as the hands holding his wrists squeezed, hard.

"Why did you take over Tsuna?" Reborn demanded, growling. The man scowled, he knew Verde made Tsuna drink that potion again to see if Tsunayoshi would react on his own free will to what was happening to Tsuna on the outside.

R277RR2772

Earlier that day...

Verde raised a brow.

" So, do you feel any different?" he asked. Tsuna shook his head.

" Was this drink suppose to do something?" he tilted his head cutely. The green haired male sighed.

" Never mind." he shoo'd the mafia boss out of his lab.

R277227RR

Tsunayoshi's devious smirk grew wide, then fell.

" He's mine, you can't have him. I won't let you."

Reborn scoffed.

" I always get what I want, right Tsuna?"

Tsuna, having regained his body, mewled weakly into the hot kiss Reborn gave him.

" Mine." the man declared, nipping, biting, and sucking everywhere he could reach.

" R-reborn!" Tsuna yelled.

" Reborn!" Tsuna shook Reborn's shoulder, urgently. " Wake up! You're gonna be late for that meeting with Byakuran later!"

The man lazily opened one eye. Ugh, damn dreams.

Maybe he should stop drinking coffee before bed...

Pfft, yeah right.

**Conclusion: You don't wanna know... **

* * *

**Silence... **

**Reno: *coughs* awkward... **

**Røxanne: At least your not sick! **

**Axel: Was has that got to do with anything? **

**13 & Røxanne, and Reno: Your face**

**Roxas:...? **

* * *

**Next, Drabble 3: The 'dream' **

**Kufufufufufu...**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Congrats! You now own KHR!- _**

**Røxanne: * wakes up* Dammit! That was the best dream I ever had! **

**Rebirth: Sucks for you~ **

**13: your an ass you know that right? **

**Rebirth: * shrugs* **

**Reborn: She owns nothing, if she even tryed to own me or Tsuna I would have already gut her like a fish and- **

**Røxanne: TOO MUCH INFORMATION! * covers ears* **

* * *

**And we wonder why (Halloween drabbles)**

**Drabble 3: The 'Dream'**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: If I did...*looks around shifty* you know very well what would happen...**

**Enjoy~ **

* * *

**Theory: Murkuro causes Tsuna nightmares on a daily basis **

692772699627962772726969297

Lately, Tsuna has been having strange dreams. Was it because of stress? Emotional turmoil? Just what was plaguing the mafia boss at night?

" Night guys..." yawned Tsuna, waving to his friends as they left for a midnight mission in England.

" Night Tsuna." Yamamoto nodded.

" Night Tenth!" Gokudera bowed furiously, blushing a little at the cute smile Tsuna wore before he shut his bedroom door.

" Man, Tsuna sure has a cute smile. Right, Hayato?" laughed Yamamoto, elbowing the sliver haired males side.

" HOW DARE YOU, BASEBALL IDIOT!" screeched Gokudera, who then blindly chased the baseball player out the door.

Tsuna sweat dropped behind the door as the unmistakeable sounds of Gokudera's dynamites shook the house. Sighing, he slipped into bed and fell asleep instantly.

692772966972692772696727962

He was falling, he could tell you that much. Swirls of bright colors and shapes spun around him, confusing Tsuna even more to where he was going.

" Ugh..." he groaned, clutching his head as he finally hit rock bottom... Speaking of which, where was he? He looked around, eyebrows furrowed in thought.

Tall trees and twisted vines curled around him in a thick forest full of underbrush and wild flowers. Light peaked from the tree tops, and a gentle wind blew over the clearing. Everything looked so... peaceful.

A berry bush rustled to his left. Tsuna quickly stood up, glancing around frantically.

" Whose there?!" he squeaked, completely frightened.

A fox peaked it's head out, looking at him with beady eyes. He gasped in relief.

" Oh it's just you."

The fox's ears twitched and it strode forward fearlessly, nose wiggling. Tsuna was taken back at this. Usually, wild life hissed and bit at him. As trusting as he was, he held out a hand for the fox to sniff.

The kit nuzzled Tsuna's hand and purred softly. Tsuna cooed at how cute the fox was and he quickly became bold, picking up the animal and setting it in his lap.

'HIIIE?!'

Tsuna jumped a little. Did the fox just nudge its nose into his, you know...crotch? The teen laughed awkwardly. No , he's just imagining things-

"HIIIE!"

" Kufufufufufu..." the fox grinned, mixed matched eyes twinkling with glee.

A bright light engulfed the animal, making Tsuna shield his eyes with his arm.

" Oya oya~ don't hide your pretty face from me..." purred Mukuro, his tail swishing from side to side in excitement. The kitsune grabbed Tsuna's arm and snaked a hand around his waist pulling the teen towards his doom, a perverted smirk curling his lips.

"M-M-M-" Tsuna whimpered as the other male forced him to bury his head in the others chest. Mukuro purred, resting his chin on Tsuna's shoulder.

" I've missed you, Vongola ...~" said the fox, licking the side of Tsuna's face. Tsuna shivered.

" A-ano...are you the one whose been messing with my dreams all week?" questioned the teen, tilting his head slightly. Mukuro just chuckled.

" Wake up and you'll find out..." and with that said, Tsuna bolted upright from his bed.

" Haa... Haa..." Tsuna panted, sweat slicking his face and neck, clothes dampened. His eyes quickly snapped to a peaking bulge on his bed. Right...between...his...legs...

**Conclusion: He causes other 'problems too~ **

* * *

**Mukuro: I didn't know I affected you this way Tsunayoshi-kun~ * wraps his arm around Tsuna's waist* **

**Tsuna: I-I need an adult...! **

**Mukuro: I am an adult, Kufufufufufu~ **

**HIIE! **

* * *

**Drabble 4: Bitting fever **

**Onward! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Røxanne: Dying... SO BORED!**

**13: Have you Rp'ed with anyone yet? **

**Røxanne: NoOoOoO! They have that here?! **

**Hibari: Tch. **

**Røxanne: I'll take that as a yes!*fist bumps* **

* * *

**And we wonder why (Halloween drabbles)**

**Drabble 4: Biting Fever**

**Rated: T or K+**

**Disclaimer: If I did...*looks around shifty* you know very well what would happen...**

**Enjoy~ **

* * *

**Theory: Hibari is a cold bloodied sadist. **

182772811881277271872882178

I mean sure, some people have fetishes but I never knew it could be this bad, I mean come on! Everyone who was anybody knew the prefects kinks, but sadly Tsuna didn't know until now...

Poor, poor tuna.

"H-hibari-san?!"

Tsuna peaked his head into the prefect's office, unaware of the danger that he was going to face soon enough.

Wait...didn't he have hyper intuition?

"Herbivore!" barked Hibari, grabbing the teen ruffly by his arm dragging him forward and slamming the door, causing the walls to shake a little.

One look at Hibari and Tsuna fainted. You know why? Hibari had a half snake body below the waist, scales and everything.

182772811881127722781727821

" Ngh..." Tsuna came to hours later, head pounding. His limbs felt leaden and heavy with... with something smooth and silky wrapped around him completely, as if it was keeping him safe from the outside world. Opening his eyes he was met with dark purple scales.

"HIIEE!" he squeaked as the scales owner shifted and tightened the plates around him. It was comfortable to the person, just not him. It felt weird that something alive was breathing and pulsing around him with life.

"Herbivore shut up, I'm not gonna tell you twice." Hibari growled, pink tongue snaking past his thin lips in agitation.

"B-but y-you..."

"Yes," the raven snapped,"I'm well aware of what I am, now be quiet before I bite you to death!"

Tsuna held back a wail of sorrow. His luck was always bad, this was way worse than Reborn's mountain side training by default. A sharp nip to his fingers brought him back from almost deciding to break down crying, it was the prefect.

"Stop crying and hold still!" said person hissed dangerously. The older male bit at the teen's neck this time and left a mark, Tsuna stayed still and mute the whole time. Afraid of being punished for doing otherwise. Or worse.

"Now your mine Tsunayoshi." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"H-hai.."

**Conclusion: Yeah. And he has scales too. **

* * *

**Hibari:... *glares* **

**Tsuna:...*hides behind Røxanne* ****  
**

**13: O-k, let's start -!**

** Roxanne: RUNNNN! *disappears with Tsuna in a puff of smoke* ****  
**

**Hibari: Che, cheap trick. **

**13: Next Drabble 5! **


End file.
